


Winning

by Lesbian_corp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, kara eats Lena out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_corp/pseuds/Lesbian_corp
Summary: Kara comes by L-Corp to show Lena the results of Zimbio’s March Madness winners.





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> This is to celebrate our win for March madnesss!! You all did amazing and I’m so proud. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Shout out to leonem for being my beta. Love you angel

It’s another usual day for the Luthor, conferences over the phone, appointments, paperwork, all that good stuff CEOs do. The unmistakable sound of Kara landing on the balcony reaches her hears and makes her halt her typing. She’s accustomed to the drop-ins the super does throughout the day just to see her. She brings her lunch or just stops by to see how she’s doing. It’s cute and if she’s honest, the Luthor looks forward to it everyday. Actually, so much so that when Kara can’t stop by because of a Supergirl emergency it makes her feel disappointed, sad. 

“Lena have you seen this?!” The blonde says excitedly as she enters the office, phone in hand. The CEO turns in her chair, looking towards the Kryptonian with a raised brow.

“Well hello Supergirl, I’m doing fine today, how are you?” She says teasingly with a smile. At least Kara has the decency to blush and seem apologetic.

“Sorry, hi, I’m good, I’m glad you’re good too. Anyways check this out.”

The Luthor leans back as the phone is practically shoved into her face. She glares playfully before snatching the phone. There’s these brackets showing, a zimbio website and a picture of her and Kara with the words ‘winner’ and in bold letters at the top. Emerald hues flicker to look up at the blonde, brows furrowed with confusion. Is she supposed to know what this is? What this means? She may be the CEO of a multibillion dollar company that does a lot with technology but she hardly uses hers for anything related to social media. 

“What is this?”

“What is this?! This is like one of the biggest polls of the internet! All these ships, you know relationships that people uh well, ship, want to see together and we made it all the way to the finals and won! It was a tough competition, but our fans pulled through! We won!”

Fans? Ships? Getting together? Her eyes flicker to the screen and stare at the picture of her and Kara with the words winner. People want them together? She’s used to this, people seeing a romance with anyone who even breathes in the Luthor’s direction. That’s the price of being a celebrity of sorts. Little privacy, people just butting their noses into her business and telling her who she should date, or shouldn’t and what not. They sounded like Lillian most of the time, and she ignored everything that has to do with her. Hence why she has no social media. People were brutal and Lena -despite- it all is very sensitive and has enough self hatred to last her a lifetime without anyone else adding to it. However, she can’t stop thinking that people— what’s the term again? Oh yes, they ship her with her best friend.

I mean, it’s her best friend. Sure she loves Kara to death, would literally do anything for her. She would take a bullet made of Kryptonite for the blonde, would fill her office with flowers (she has done that already) or buy every single company in the world (she bought one already) for her. But that’s just what friends do right? And so what if she sometimes imagines kissing those soft, pink lips or dreams of licking those abs of steel? That means nothing.

“People...like us together?”

“Yeah! They have a name for us and everything! Karlena. That’s just for me and you but for ‘Supergirl’ which is also me but they don’t know, it’s Supercorp. You should see the fandom wars sometimes, it’s hilarious because some prefer you with her and see the chemistry with her but not me but I’m like ‘hi! I’m literally her’” and then she giggles. So adorably that it makes Lena smile goofily for a moment before she blinks a few times.

“And... you’re okay with that? You don’t.. it doesn’t make you uncomfortable?”

“Wha—no, why would it?”

“I’m your best friend and you’ve never shown interest towards a woman and I don’t know, Kara. I don’t—“

“Well that’s not true” she mumbles “I’ve shown interest in you plenty. You’ve just never acknowledged it so...” she shifts and looks down. Lena feels like she was slapped in the face at that. Her jaw falls slack, blinking repeatedly. Did she hear right? Did Kara just admit to showing interest in her? That she likes her as more than friends?

“Me?! You’re the one that’s oblivious! I filled your office with flowers and bought CatCo! Did I have to put ‘yes homo’ across my forehead for you to get it?” 

There’s a pause, both women staring at each other before they burst out laughing. They have really been this clueless all this time? Setting the phone aside, the blonde moves closer. She’s tentative with each step and Lena watches with her heart hammering in her chest so fast. “So then you like, like me?”

The Luthor releases a breathless laugh before speaking. “Kara if you don’t shut up and kiss me, I will murder you.”

The Kryptonian snickers before leaning down and capturing ruby lips with her own. She’s soft, shy at first. The simple touch of lips has both women feeling dizzy already and the sparks fly instantly. It’s just how people describe it and she has always thought of it as cliché and ridiculous but now understands because fireworks really go off behind her closed eyelids. The brunette reaches out to cup the reporter’s cheek, leaning forwards and pressing her lips a bit more firmer to Kara’s. The kiss is deepened, and slowly it grows more passionate as years of longing and sexual desires are poured into it. Lena is suddenly picked up and her legs automatically wrap themselves around strong waists.

“I’m taking you home” Kara whispers hotly against her lips and Lena can only nod. It doesn’t matter that she has a million and one things to do. It doesn’t because finally, finally she is getting the woman that she wants, the one that has haunted her dreams since stepping into her office that fateful day to shadow Clark in his interview. Since she first laid eyes on the blonde, she had been hooked. So work can wait, this can’t because she has waited long enough. Within seconds they are in Lena’s apartment, her clothes having been made quick work of. Now she lays upon the bed, as naked as the day she was born with the most powerful being on this earth drinking every single inch of her in. Azure orbs darken with desire, hunger as she takes off her suit before crawling into the bed to join the Irish goddess.

The CEO swallows thickly, watching as the Kryptonian kisses up her inner thighs and moves closer to where she needs her the most. She’s wet, aching for her and she isn’t even ashamed by the fact she has barely been touched and already she is dripping. Kara is hit by the delicious aroma of her arousal which makes her mouth water. Strong fingers come up to part her folds before leaning in to take a firm lick up her center. The first lick makes the Luthor arch her back and cry out to the heavens. Her hips buckle and seek more, grinding on that tongue that could probably break someone. Her hands reach down to tangle in blonde locks that never seem to tangle but perhaps today will be the day. The Kryptonian places both her leg over broad shoulders, hands coming to grip Lena’s hips to keep her still as she feasts upon her. She’s been across the galaxy and has tasted many things but nothing tastes as delicious as Lena Luthor and the moans that she releases that are muffled by the soaked cunt are proofs. Her eyes fall shut as she lets her tongue do the work, leaves not an inch untouched, dips her tongue inside and thrusts a few times before coming to flick it over her clit. The moans, cries of pleasure that Lena release are like music to her hear, the most beautiful symphony and she was the conductor.

The Kryptonian moans, shakes her head softly as her tongue glides from side to side across the little bundle of nerves. And then she brings the vibrating tongue into play, flicking it as fast as she can across the little pear which causes for her tongue to vibrate and serve as a vibrator.

“Oh my god! Oh fuck, Kara!” Screams the Luthor at the sudden ministration that has her hips buckling wildly before the super is holding her down again. Pale, thick thighs clamp close around the alien’s head, hand pushing said head firmer into her eager pussy. “Please don’t stop, please don’t stop” she chants over and over as she feels her orgasm fast approaching. Looking down, Lena sees that Kara is watching her intently as she eats her out and that is the push she needs. Letting go of her head with one hand to grab one of Kara’s, the Luthor throws her head back as she shouts her release.

“Karaaaaa!”

And the Kryptonian loves it. She loves the way her name sounds falling from those kiss swollen, lipstick smeared lips. The sight of the CEO coming undone beneath her is the most beautiful sight and the taste of her release on her tongue the most delicious. The reporter brings the Luthor down from her high gently, flicking and licking, sucking into the brunette has no more to give. Pulling away, the super licks her lips and kisses her way up the flushed, sweaty body of her best friend turned lover. Lena in the other hand tries hard to catch her breath, chest rising and falling in quick successions. A hand reaches up to push the hairs away from her face while a smile breaks upon her lips. That just happened. Opening her eyes, emeralds connect with blues looking down at her in awe, adoration.

“Rao, I love you” breathes the Kryptonian before she can help it. She tenses and both woman stare at each other with wide eyes. Kara looks like she’s ready to bolt, to take the words back for fear for rejection of having spooked the CEO. But Lena stops her, cups her cheek to keep her there. A thumb caresses a strong cheekbone and the look of shock morph into one of love.

“I love you too, Kara.”

They kiss again and again, making love for the rest of the day and night to catch up for lost time. 

This is what it feels like to win.


End file.
